The Seeds of Hatred
by Erosdeath
Summary: A late entry to WA's Alternate format Challenge. Is a one-shot for an OC I've developed and shows a bit of back story. Hints to Infinite Stratos. THERE IS SWEARING so be warned.


(A/N: This is a one-shot done for the WA Alternate Writing Challenge). Now I'm really late on the entry, but enjoy. I just like challenges.

* * *

 **The Seeds of Hatred**

* * *

 **April, 16th 2022**

It was dark. There was no light, nothing. Only darkness. And darkness it was for the longest time. Darkness was what ruled, until one day; something was moved around. There was sound for once, in a place where it was quiet, too quiet. Then, light appeared as the screen turned on.

There was a man sitting on a chair in a lit room. In the background was a bed against the wall and off to the right was a small counter with a sink and mirror. It was a bedroom, small at that. To the left was a small closet which held clothing and uniforms, military uniforms. Beside it was a life-size mirror placed on the wall. In front of the screen was a small computer desk with a keyboard and mouse. That was all that could be seen within the screen's field of view.

The man himself, looked like he was in his early thirties. He had short brown hair, a buzz cut. There was a scar on his chin, and his eyes showed pride and hope. He wore a military uniform and had a number of medals on it, indicating he was a successful marine. He looked at the screen, contemplating, as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

"This is video entry log zero-zero-one, code name Delta-Sierra-two-six-four. My name is James Arnell, I'm a former military Sergeant of the U.S military. . ." He paused, lost in thought; wondering what to say.

"I was approached by the government, to join the Navy SEALS, due to my outstanding performance in the field. I was enlisted as a private one year ago, and I've quickly made my way up into the ranks. Sergeant isn't the best title, but considering that it takes years for a marine to reach this rank, if at all, they thought I was special. Like I had potential to be something even better. They offered me to be a squad leader for Alpha team," James paused again, and looked at his uniform for a moment before continuing.

"Naturally I refused at first, but they told me I could be of use to my country by joining them, and doing missions that will benefit us for the greater good. I told them that I've just been doing my job. Eventually they persuaded me to join, and now I've been reassigned and relocated. I haven't met my team yet, but I have been debriefed on they're profiles. To say the least, they're. . interesting. Our first mission is tomorrow at zero-five-hundred. We're to infiltrate a terrorist group's headquarters and take it out, gather any useful information while taking back any information they stole from the government. We'll see how it goes," James stood up from his chair and leaned closer to the screen.

"This is James Arnell signing off." The place went dark again, and stayed dark for a while.

 **April, 17th 2022**

The screen turned back on and James was sitting in the computer chair again. He looked tired as he stared back at the screen, "This is video entry log zero-zero-two, code name Delta-Sierra-two-six-four. This is James Arnell speaking. I just got back from our infiltration mission, it was a success. The headquarters was destroyed and any and all valuable information was taken back with us."

James leaned back on the chair after he picked up a document folder and opened it, "My team worked efficiently, considering being assigned a new team leader. And I got to see how they work out in the field. Quite impressive, considering they're an odd bunch. The terrorists stationed at the HQ didn't stand much of a chance. Once we breached the building my team quickly eliminated all the targets before backup could be radioed. Not only was it a success, but we found information that can lead us to other terrorist groups and their respective headquarters."

The man quit leaning backwards on the chair, "My team hasn't been assigned a new task yet, but my guess is that we'll be taking out the other terrorist groups once the higher ups have made their decision. This is James Arnell signing off."

 **June, 3rd 2022**

Light appeared again as James turned the screen back on, "This is video entry log zero-one-four. Delta-Sierra-two-six-four, James Arnell. Today a member of my squad was shot and injured on a mission. He was our hacker, and that wouldn't really matter that much if our mission wasn't to hack into an enemy database. It was a gunshot to the lower abdomen, and the bullet was lodged in him, so our medic wasn't able to treat him. We had to abort the mission and get him to a hospital before he bled out."

James didn't look very pleased as he lit a cigarette and rest his hand on the computer desk and leaned forward, "The mission was a failure, but in light of the failure; our team's hacker managed to survive. I plan on retrying the mission after Kevin has had adequate time to heal his wound. Once he's healed, we'll devise a better plan and evacuation route. The higher ups aren't happy with the failure and neither am I. Next time we hit them, we'll hit hard," James had a face of determination as the screen turned off once more.

 **June, 21st 2022**

The screen turned back on and one could see James suited up in his equipment. He wore all black armour and clothing. He had a black kevlar vest with a black cotton sweater and black utility belt which held all kinds of equipment ranging from a combat knife and ammo clips to concussions and grenades. In the background on his bed was an M16A4 assault rifle equipped with a silencer, grip, stock, and an extended mag. Beside it was a P92 equipped with laser sight, silencer and extended clip. Hanging from the computer chair was a military grade helmet, which was also black and was equipped with a flashlight and visor; both to protect the user's eyes and to act as a heads up display.

James titled the camera forty-five degrees upward, revealing his face. He had a face mask on, albeit it was lifted up to reveal his face at the moment. Determination was clearly shown in his eyes, "This is video entry log zero-one-nine. Delta-Sierra-two-six-four, James Arnell. Tonight at zero-one-hundred, my team is to try and re-infiltrate a terrorist hideout, which proved to be better guarded than we initially thought. This time we should succeed, now that we know what they're equipped with. The mission is to wipe out all targets and retrieve any valuable info."

James pulled the face mask down, and took his helmet in one hand as he reached for the camera, "James Arnell signing off," he said as he leaned forward a little to turn the camera off.

 **June, 22nd 2022**

The camera turned back on and James pulled his hand back from it as he sat down on the chair. "This is video entry log zero-two-zero. Delta-Sierra-two-six-four, James Arnell. This time the mission went without a hitch; we had expected them to bolster there defenses, but the bastards thought we wouldn't dare to try a second time. It was our lucky day."

He grinned slightly in amusement, "To think they were that stupid... I guess they were overconfident. We were ordered to keep a survivor, who is currently being interrogated at this moment. Poor guy. Lone survivor and is being forced to betray his country."

James lit a cigar and blew smoke before he turned to the camera as he leaned back in the chair, "We found disturbing information at that base; that it's classified. I only got a glimpse, but it was about some sort of Mecha suit. Who knows, I don't really care. I'm just here to keep our country safe," the man leaned forward and reached behind the camera, "I'm just glad no one was injured this time." And with that the screen turned off once more.

 **July, 4th 2022** The screen turned on and James was happily sitting in his chair, "This is video entry log zero-three-zero. Delta-Sierra-two-six-four, James Arnell. Today is celebration! God bless America. This is a quick entry since my team is waiting for me to go celebrate with them. But I've received confirmation from the officials that Alpha team, my team; is the best team in the force by far. Best team! And I've only been apart of it for four months! It's crazy."

He leaned forward in the chair, "Anyways, I got to go. I've kept my team waiting long enough."

 **August, 1st 2022**

James appeared on screen with some documents in his hand as he sat in the chair, "This is video entry log zero-three-six. Delta-Sierra-two-six-four, James Arnell."

He opened up the documents and seemed to read over it quickly, sighing afterwards, "It seems that the officials believe my team would be useful in interrogation. In other words, torture."

"We will not only be going on missions but also interrogating any POW's. I'm not fond of torture, it's... painful to watch. And I sure as hell don't want to be the one doing it," James shook his head, "But I have no choice. Since I've joined, I'm bound my superiors orders; or I will be put on suspension in the best case scenario. Worst case being treason, which I believe is a load of bullshit. I've been here for only half a year and they're beginning to threaten me. I'm a loyal citizen of this country and would do almost anything to protect it, but I refuse to torture someone!"

He slammed his hand on the table, "I don't give a damn if they're a terrorist. No human should go through something that painful, and even after they confess; half of them are executed."

He took a deep breath in and then exhaled, calming down, "I... have no choice really. It's either me or them," Arnell turned the screen off after minutes of staring at the now closed documents.

 **September, 29th 2023**

"Um.. This is, video entry log three-four-one. James Arnell. I went to the doctor today because I believe there's something wrong with me, but she told me that I'm fine. I'm not fine. I can hear things. Voices. They're speaking to me, but I can't understand what they're saying," James spoke in a nervous and fast pace while he leaned forward on the chair, gripping the desk.

He nervously scratched his head, "I can't take it. I wake up at night all sweaty, and can hear them. They won't leave me. I'm not the only one though, my team has similar problems. We've been through thick and thin, but this, this is... is unnatural. I don't like it. I just want something to calm my nerves."

 **Dec, 14th 2023**

The screen turned on and James was staring at the camera for a few minutes, like he was possessed or something. It was clearly evident that he hadn't slept in days from the huge bags under his eyes, "I can hear them. Their screams," he cupped his ears and shut his eyes tightly, "They won't stop. They won't stop! I remember their faces... faces when I lied to them about their immunity. I can still see them."

"The government is out to get me, I swear," he said in a dead set tone. "They won't help me. I've done everything they've asked, and they treat me like shit. Th-these voices in my head are my punishment. They whisper to me, a-and I finally understand what they're saying."

"'You did this.' 'You did this to me.' 'Burn, burn in hell.' 'Do you remember me, remember what you did to me. Do you remember the face of relief I had when you lied to me, before putting a bullet through my head. Do you?!'" James yelled.

"They won't stop. They keep screaming."

"I, I also see them around the base. They just stand in corners or hallways I'm in, glaring at me. I've asked others around me if they see them, but they tell me to get some rest. I can't. In my sleep I still see them, still hear them. They won't leave me be," James turned his head to the side, looking somewhere off screen, "I just did what I was told! Against my will! Don't punish me for it! I don't deserve this!" He shouted in anger.

"Leave me be! Please, I just want some sleep. Some peace and quiet!" He begged. James then had a look of fear on his face as he nearly fell out of his chair when he jerked backwards. "No! Please don't, don't do it!" In his effectively dramatic behaviour he knocked the camera off the computer screen and cracked it, essentially ending the video.

 **Jan, 1st 2024**

The screen turned back on and there was cracks all over the view. The man currently sitting in front of the camera was James Arnell, but his looked almost unrecognizable. He had huge bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot. His face now had a somewhat scruffy beard due to lack of shaving, and his clothing looked dirty.

"I... I have done everything I was told. Was an obedient dog. Never asked questions. But..." James' voice was collected, and clear, but seemed like it was cold.

"But the government doesn't care. In fact they don't care to the extent of relieving me of duty. A dishonourable discharge. Dishonourable discharge! After everything I've done!" He shouted.

"I dirtied my hands for this country! Dirtied my hands when I was morally against it! And then they throw me out when they're done with me, like I'm garbage that needs to be taken out."

James started laughing, a laugh like a maniac, "But they didn't stop there. No, no they also put psychologically unstable on my report. I may have issues with these voices, but... I'm used to them. They've stopped harassing me. Instead, they listen to me."

"You know the worst part about it all. They not only discharged me, as dishonourable and unstable. But it was also because they stated that I'm 'unnecessary amymore,' that my entire team is unnecessary all because a new invention was released. A robot suit. I believe they called it an IS. Apparently my team is being replaced with a bunch of women who will wear these suits," James' face hardened at the last part, then softening back to it's previous state.

He grinned widely as he produced a P1911, attaching a silencer to it, "They, are all at fault. They're the ones with dirt on their hands. More than anyone else in this damn country. It's time I taught them a lesson. One they won't forget." James then put an extended clip in and turned to the screen, "My team and I are going to show them what happens when they backstab a loyal patriot of their country."

After saying that the man got up from the chair and walked out of sight, and a door could be hear opening. Moments later shooting was heard, followed by screams and shouts. This continued for a while until the sound of gunshots faded away.

* * *

Hello, hello! Now to give a short explanation, this is a short chapter of a challenge that is meant to introduce an OC to one of my stories. Give the readers a little back story to his character, in a unique way.

Tell me what you think, honestly. I want to know how I did, as this is my first time using a different writing technique. Was it good? Was it bad? Boring? Interesting?

You lovely readers can fav, follow, review if you wish. Until next time! Peace!


End file.
